Witch Hunt
by VikaDan
Summary: No siempre las personas son lo que parecen, no siempre una bruja es mala (Especial de Noche de Brujas)


**Hola, hola, les traigo un especial de Noche de Brujas (no acostumbro a escribir por festejos, pero hago una excepción porque me inspiré) Es un song fic que espero les guste.**

**Aclaración: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad** **de Hajime**** Isayama, la canción es propiedad de Vocaloid. La Trama es completamente mía, así que ¡COOOMENZAMOS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Witch Hunt<strong>

**[Basado en la canción "Whitch Hunt" de Luka Megurine]**

Al parecer era una tarde como otras tantas en aquel reino, pero, viendo hacia las casas y las calles estas están vacías ¿dónde están los habitantes de este lugar? La respuesta es simple, un par de chicos rubios caminan entre las calles dando un anuncio…

…

_Acérquense, escuchen esta triste historia, Acérquense y no olviden preparar sus pañuelos_

_Parece que en algún lugar vivió una bruja, y al parecer ella y un príncipe se enamoraron_

_Cuando la magia que detiene el tiempo sea olvidada, los momentos felices ya habrán desaparecido_

…

Hombres, mujeres y niños estaban reunidos en la plaza principal del pueblo, en medio se podía ver a una sacerdotisa de cabellos naranjas y a un hombre muy elegante de cabellos negros tras de ella sosteniendo lo que parecía ser un báculo con un objeto santo, la sacerdotisa leía una oración en un libro, mientras se dirigía a la mujer que estaba atada a una cruz, otros dos hombres arrojaban unas antorchas a los pies de la mujer, la cual estaba parada sobre heno, las llamas comenzaban a aumentar, aquella mujer lloraba y con dolor veía a aquel hombre, el cual no era otro que el príncipe Levi ¿cuál era su pecado? Ser Bruja, una Bruja llamada Hanji Zoe. Levantó la vista al cielo.

-Creí que podría comenzar de nuevo- ella pensó mientras veía las nubes y el humo de la hoguera -creí que podría ser feliz, creí que por fin era amada y correspondida, creí que en verdad él me amaba

…

_Atada a la cruz alzo la vista al cielo (Arrepiéntete, arrepiéntete) la voz de las oraciones ya no se pueden oír (la dedicación se ha convertido en olvido) si vas a llamar a este amor brujería (Arrepiéntete, arrepiéntete) deja que despierten las llamas del odio (la muerte se cierne sobre nosotros)_

…

Los jóvenes, Historia y Armin anunciaban lo que estaba ocurriendo en el centro del pueblo. El juicio y sentencia de una Bruja estaba en proceso, nadie se lo iba a perder.

…

_Acérquense, echen un vistazo al ardiente cielo, acérquense y no olviden las llamas de la justicia_

_Parece que en algún lugar vivió una bruja y al parecer a un príncipe engañó_

...

La llegada de aquella mujer al reino no fue tomado en cuenta, ya que era una mujer normal como las demás, con ropa sencilla, de hermosos ojos color chocolate y un largo y hermoso cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta baja, portando unas gafas sencillas, ella es sumamente hermosa. Llegó a una pequeña cabaña abandonada, con mucho trabajo y dedicación logro convertirlo en un hogar, comenzó a trabajar la tierra, sus cultivos eran fructuosos y apetecibles, lástima que aquel reino se estaba yendo a la ruina.

El futuro sucesor al trono tomaba en cuenta todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para salvar al reino, pero por desgracia nada lograba salvarlo. Pasando los días. La situación era aún más lamentable, la gente al ver que sus cultivos morían al igual que sus ganados, ya no les quedaba de otra más que irse de ahí a otro lugar que pudiese ser mejor para vivir, el reino estaba en quiebra. Durante ese tiempo, Hanji se encariñó de muchas personas, los cuales consideraba como la familia que nunca tuvo, como a Nanaba y Mike, los cuales tenían una panadería, Erwin, el maestro del pueblo Moblit su vecino y ganadero, entre otros tantos. Lo que más admiración causaba en ella era ver al mismo príncipe ayudando a aquellas personas que hacían que el reino tuviese vida.

Trabajaba la tierra como los campesinos, cuidaba del ganado, no le importaba ponerse en ridículo o ensuciarse, a pesar de su manía por la limpieza, él sólo deseaba que el lugar fuera como antes, eso la cautivó. La tristeza la invadió al saber que pronto muchos se irían a buscar una mejor calidad de vida, así que hizo lo posible por ayudar a levantar al reino.

Sorpresivamente, de la noche a la mañana, el príncipe se levantó temprano, como de costumbre para ir con sus súbditos al campo para ver las cosechas y al llegar muchos hombre y mujeres recolectaban futa abundante y deliciosa, así como vegetales, eso maravillo a el príncipe Levi. Después de la labor de cosechar, fue a ver los ganados, para ver como seguían de salud, lo que vio le sorprendió. Estos estaban completamente sanos y fuertes, estaban listos para ser vendidos, todos estaban complacidos.

-esto es un milagro- dijo uno de ellos –es como si fuese magia- estaba maravillado

-sí, magia- dijo el príncipe complacido

El tiempo pasó, el reino se salvó. Hanji no podía estar más feliz, sus amigos se quedarían y el ambiente ya no era deprimente sino alegre ¿qué más podía pedir? Nada, era dichosa, pues no sólo tenía el cariño de los habitantes del pueblo, sino también el amor del príncipe, ya que, él fue cautivado por ella al ver su deseo de ayudar, siempre estaba ahí cuando menos lo esperaba y cuando más la necesitaba, esos cortos encuentros fueron frecuentes, al grado de intercambiar miradas, después sonrisas, poco después unas cuantas palabras, se habían enamorado.

Todo el tiempo se les veía juntos, en verdad irradiaban amor y todos lo sabían, ellos se amaban, todo iba bien hasta que la sacerdotisa Petra Ral llegó.

…

_Para aquellos que atrapa con su seductora magia, los momentos felices desaparecen_

_Atado a la cruz un demonio ruge, (arrepiéntete, arrepiéntete) antes de que grites tu maldición (la virtud se vuelve vicio) castigando su pecaminosa magia (ahora todas las cosas deben liberar estas llamas sagradas) pues enloqueció y perdió su camino_

…

Hanji estaba destrozada, gritaba y con lágrimas suplicaba perdón, perdón por salvar un reino, su hogar, el lugar en el que conoció al amor y este mismo la sentenciaba a la hoguera.

…

_La estupidez de las mentes vacías (arrepiéntete, arrepiéntete) el sol escarlata de aquella tarde continuará ardiendo (la muerte cierne sobre nosotros)_

…

La sacerdotisa vio al príncipe tomado de la mano de la castaña, ellos reían, al verla la reconoció, era ella, aquella que había estado buscando por mucho tiempo. Cuando la vio que se despidió del hombre de cabello azabache y se alejó fue cuando se acercó a él, le llamó.

-Su alteza ¿me permite?- dijo ella

-¿Qué desea?

-Mi señor, ella no es lo que parece

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Hablo de la mujer que le acompañaba, a ella la he estado buscando por mucho tiempo, y al fin que le encuentro es necesario ejercer justicia, usted ha sido engañado

-No entiendo lo que dices y no permitiré que hables mal de Hanji ¿cómo te atreves a expresarte así de ella?- Levi estaba enojado

-Lo hago porque ella es una bruja- ante esto último Levi se quedó helado ¿esta mujer estaba segura de lo que decía?

-Estás loca- dijo y le dio la espalda dispuesto a irse, ella le hablo de nuevo

-Si no me cree, valla esta noche a la casa de ella y lo sabrá- la mujer se retira. Levi no quería creer en lo que ella decía, pero la curiosidad le ganó. Llevo a media noche, se escondió entre los girasoles que estaban cerca de la casa de ella, por suerte su baja estatura le ayudo a no ser descubierto. La vio salir, ella caminó hasta llegar a una tarima de madera atrás de la casa, ella se soltó el cabello, se arrodilló, se pinchó el dedo y con el dedo ensangrentado comenzó a dibujar una símbolo extraño en la tarima de madre, al mismo tiempo que decía unas palabras y su hermoso cabello brillaba, su cabello era la fuente de su magia, el Príncipe quedo boqui abierto, no lo podía creer aunque lo estuviese viendo, ella era una Bruja.

Al amanecer fue a buscar a la sacerdotisa, ella le dijo lo que debía hacer para capturarla.

El día transcurrió normal, Hanji caminaba por la calle, ella llevaba un hermoso vestido amarillo, su cabello estaba amarrado con un listón del mismo color, sólo que esta vez era una coleta alta, un fuerte viento hizo que el listón volara y su cabello se soltara, sorprendida fue tras su listón, este cayó en la mano del príncipe Levi, el cual se lo extendió para que ella lo tomara de su mano.

-Gracias Levi- le sonrió, ella era de las pocas personas que podían llamar al príncipe por su nombre, este se acercó a ella y la abrazó, su mano sujetó fuertemente su cabello.

-lo lamento- dijo para sí mismo con lágrimas en los ojos y con su otra mano le cortó el cabello de tajo, esto dejó sorprendida a Hanji, de su escondite Perta apareció.

-Hanji Zoe, se te acusa de ser bruja, eres declarada culpable y sentenciada a morir en la hoguera- dijo la mujer de cabellos naranjas, Hanji palideció por haber sido descubierta, dos hombres la tomaron por los brazos, le arrancaron su vestido, sólo le dejaron su blusón, el cual usaba bajo su vestido, el pueblo estaba atónito, habían sido engañados. El príncipe vio cómo se llevaron a Hanji, le dolía verla así, pero, debía cumplir con la ley, apretó su mano, la cual aún tenía el cabello de ella, después lo soltó y se fue tras la turba. Nanaba, Moblit, Erwin y Mike defendían a la joven castaña, al grado que les advirtieron que si intervenían ellos también serían acusados por brujería, sólo se resignaron y con indignación vieron como le prendían fuego a la hoguera donde una buena mujer estaba atada.

…

_Cuando la magia que detiene el tiempo sea olvidada, los momentos felices ya habrán desaparecido_

_Atada a la cruz, alzo la vista al cielo (arrepiéntete, arrepiéntete) la voz de las oraciones ya no se pueden oír (la dedicación se ha convertido en olvido) si vas a llamar a este amor brujería (ahora todas las cosas deben) deja que despierten las llamas del odio (pues enloqueció y perdió su camino) estas lágrimas de sangre, rojas y abrasadoras como estas llamas (arrepiéntete, arrepiéntete) nunca olvides porqué comenzaron (la muerte cierne sobre nosotros)_

…

Hanji se había cansado, al parecer su llanto no haría que le dieran el perdón, así que, dejo de llorar y se calmó bajando la cabeza.

-¿Así es como agradecen?- dijo Hanji con la cabeza baja –hice que este reino se salvara y no pedí nada a cambio, porque les quería, pero, sobre todo lo hice porque te amaba Príncipe Levi

-¡Tú me engañaste! ¿Cómo saber que lo que vivimos en verdad fue amor y no un hechizo?

- ¿Te atreves a llamar a este amor brujería? ¡FUE REAL! Ahora sólo en mi crecen llama de odio. Estas lágrimas de sangre, rojas y abrazadoras como estas llamas, nunca olvides porqué comenzaron, ahora ¡se arrepentirán!- Hanji Levanta la cabeza bruscamente, ella ahora lloraba sangre, su ojos se tornaron rojos, el pueblo estaba estupefacto, pues sus brazos se habían convertido en alas negras, los cuales lograron desatar las ataduras de la muchacha, logrando que ella escapara, el Príncipe le observa cómo se aleja, ha dejado caer unas plumas, con tristeza y arrepentimiento toma una de ellas.

-¿Qué fue lo que hice?- una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, bruja o mujer normal, él la amaba y ahora la había perdido para siempre.

VIKADAN®

* * *

><p><strong>Si se preguntan el porque al final de la historia pongo esa leyenda, es para evitar que se lo roben (como me pasó en cierto Fandub) ¡EN FIN! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merezco un aplauso o un jitomataso? Ya es a su <strong>**criterio, por lo menos un comentario ¿si? OK, Nos leemos después :)**


End file.
